Marvel Comics Vol 1 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | ReleaseDate = August 31, 1939 | Day2 = 31 | Month2 = 8 | Year2 = 1939 | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = Timely Publications | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = $0.10 | Pages = 68 | Editor-in-Chief = Martin Goodman | CoverArtist1 = Frank Paul | Writer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Penciler1_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker1_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Carl Burgos | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = The Human Torch | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** ** Police headquarters Items: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Angel | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Commissioner Locations: * * | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Crew of S.S. Recovery ** Captain ** ** ** ** ** * ** Locations: * ** * * Vehicles: * * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Anders | Inker4_1 = Al Anders | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Masked Raider | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Gang of ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Jim Gardley's ranch ** Bleck's Ranch ** Lordin's Barn ** Cactusville Sheriff's Office | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Inker5_1 = Tohm Dixon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Jungle Terror | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Amazon Jungle natives Locations: * ** ** * ** *** Vehicles: * * | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Burning Rubber | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Williams Supporting Characters: * Fred Turner * Ann Other Characters: * C.G. Clark | Writer7_1 = Ben Thompson | Penciler7_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker7_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * , the lion Adversaries: * Other Characters: * , the lioness * , the wild pig * , the monkey * , the buzzard * , the hippopotamus * , the leopard * , the elephant * * , the ape Locations: * ** *** *** Vehicles: * Items: * | Notes = * First Marvel Comic published. * Ka-Zar first appeared in October 1936 in a Manvis Publishing Company pulp magazine called Ka-Zar. Two more issues of the magazine were published (in January and June 1937) and Ka-Zar did not appear until "Marvel Comics #1". * The Angel story in this issue mimics much of the plot of The Saint in New York by Leslie Charteris. * The first page of this issue shows a "funnies" page named "Now I'll Tell One!". * First 8 pages of "The Sub-Mariner"-story are reprinted in color from . * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1990 reprint, 1st story ** - 1st story ** - 1st story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 2nd story ** - 2nd story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 2nd story ** - 1990 reprint, 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 1st story ** - 3rd story ** - 3rd story ** - 2nd story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 4th story ** - 1990 reprint, 4th story ** - 4th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 5th story ** - 1990 reprint, 5th story ** - 5th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 6th story ** - 1990 reprint, 6th story ** - 6th story | Trivia = * This issue is sometimes referred to as "Marvel Mystery Comics #1", as the next series' storyline is in Marvel Mystery Comics #2. * Some copies of this issue will have a blackened Oct. on the cover and instead have Nov. in its place. This is due to Timely selling out with over 80,000 issues sold in with the first printing in 1939. This prompted Timely to print a second printing with the Nov. date added. * This comic is referenced throughout The Venture Bros. Season 4 premiere "Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel", where the mint-conditioned comic's loss in value as the Venture family uses it is a recurring joke. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Masterworks Synopsis * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Mystery_Comics#Premiere_issue:_Marvel_Comics_.231 Marvel Comics #1 at Wikipedia] }} References